


When I Knew

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, drarry discord drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Draco needs to hear it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646596
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	When I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for The March Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge (272 words, prompt: “Remember when...”)

"Harry. Tell me now."

"Now?"

Draco's pale chest glistens with sweat, canting the dim, auriferous light into soft flashes, as he moves languidly on top of Harry. Like a Nephilim, he carves hymns into Harry's bones with lazy, undulating movements, radiating and sizzling; he whispers praise with the tips of his fingers that gild every crevice, every scar until their skin sings in ecstasy. Between shared gasps, around the impaling heat, he's mounting, soaring, higher, higher, until everything is white and burning, just to plunge back down, to fall, nerve endings still crackling, eyes going foggy in the aftermath.

Harry's always there to catch him.

"Yes, yes—please, tell me when. You promised."

Harry drags blunt fingernails over the soft hairs on Draco's thighs, half-expecting sparks to fly. Gentle, calloused fingers dig into milky skin, mapping out the graceful arch of Draco's iliac crest and go up, caressing the soft valley just below his ribs.

"Remember— Remember when you stayed over? For the second time," Harry whispers. "You were sleeping next to me and—" the words stick to his tongue, to the back of his throat. "I just—saw you. And then, I knew."

Draco chokes on a breathless sob. "Yes, God, keep talking. Tell me all of it.” His hips are moving harder, faster, chasing the elusive pleasure of being so impossibly close.

He traces the dip of Draco's sternum, leaving a groove in the thin sheen of sweat that covers him like a film. 

"Draco. You were _everything_."

Draco shouts into the night and falls forward convulsing, panting, and Harry holds him through it. He will hold him through all of it.


End file.
